darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Fodesinbeed Annodue
Darth Annodue was a powerful Troig Sith Lord that ruled the slums of Tatooine with an iron first. He let the slave trade trickle in to planet as long as the Hutts supplied him with credits enough to live a happy life by himself. Of course, if you believe all that, you deserve a punishment. Darth Annodue was the single most annoying Sith Lord of all time, and wasn't even in the shadow of the great Darth Fodesinbeed, lord of the smuggling trade and PWNer of the Hutt crime lords. Which side is true? Who knows. There are more contradictions in this story than there are dingle berries on a Bantha's ass. Biography Birth Darth Annodue was born in an established house in Mos Eisley, to a Mon Calamari mother and a Besalisk father. Unfortunately, the gift of their reproduction was also their curse; Annodue ended up with a conjoined twin named Dilweed. Dilweed was mentally handicapped and dragged his foot along wherever they went. He was the only thing holding Annodue back from greatness. No, that's enough of that. Darth Fodesinbeed was born in an alleyway on Coruscant to a drunken Trandoshan and over hyped Quarren. After realizing what the hell they'd produced, a two headed creature, they sent him away in fear. He landed on Tatooine and was sold into the slave trade. Rising up and becoming a Sith Darth Fodesinbeed struggled with the Manuel labor of the camp. His other side was strong, but lacked in brains. One day he stumbled upon a book written by Darth Bane in the mining camp, entitled "My rise to powah." He soon realized, like Lord bane, his weakness of his past was his strong point, and that he could be a Sith. his other half mumbled incoherently and became the doubt ion the back of his head until one day, the great Darth Elmo found him. he began to train him in the ways of the Sith, but was constantly stalled by his other half and its new friend. However, in order for Fodesinbeed to become a dark lord, he had to allow his other half to grow from his immense force powers. No, no, no! After Darth Annodue graduated from a prestigious college on Corellia, he discovered that he had a problem; he could move things with his mind. Troubled, he went to see his doctor, who told him he had contracted a case of the force. His other half was drawing the abilities and spreading it into his part of the body. Saddened, he left the office to find Darth Darth Binks waiting for him. He started to train Darth Annodue in the ways of the Dark side of the force. Dilweed started to talk to some sorta imaginary friend, the idiot, and even started to shut the hell up. Graduating and becoming the leader of the slave trade After Darth Annodue could learn no more from Darth Darth, he went back to Tatooine, looking to make credits. There, he found the slave trade was the most thriving business on the planet, and put his stock into that. When the neighboring planet failed to pay him, and instead paid the Hutts, he blew up the planet. This was the only time that both he and Dilweed agreed on something. The two began to fight, however, over what the power would be used for. Annodue wanted to use it to make himself rich, while Dilweed just wanted to make the ultimate muffins. Bull. As Darth Fodesinbeed grew in power, he learned that Darth Elmo had killed himself. Stricken with grief, he lashed out against a neighbor planet, destroying its population with just one thought. The both he and his other loved the show and kept silent, it didn't last long. While Darth Fodesinbeed went on to take over his former masters, his other half did not think it was wise, and kept on complaining. The tensions were mounting between the conjoined twins. The End.... right? Darth Fodesinbeed knew that the relationship with his other half had to end. After making his first lightsaber and hosting a podrace in which Dilweed insisted on attending, the two set a date to fight. After a short time of fighting, Fodesinbeed managed to slice of his unfortunate others head, ending their rivalry. No, I'm going to end this right! After setting up a job to host a podrace, I couldn't deal with the others antics any longer. I delved into the Sith Magics and found something called "Force Thunder". I used it on him, making his body wither into dust, and became... 'Darthipedia has had quite enough of these antics. You want the real story? Here it is.' The reasons for this fools birth is unknown, and we hardly care. They were taken into an orphanage and, after a hefty sum, sold into slavery of a rich family their. After realizing that this buffoon was in fact retarded, they attempted to sell them back, but where instead killed by their force powers. As for their slave drive, it never happened. They were locked up in the Tatooine insane asylum and have been their since. These stories are written all over the walls of the cells. The guards get great pleasure out of watching them beat each other up like idiots. And as for the Sith stories? Unfortunately, the guards told them that if they didn't behave, they'd get their penises cut off by a Sith. They went to the asylum library and checked out Darth Elmo's and Darth Darth Binks' autobiography. We've had enough of this. Solitary confinement time, boys... ... Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Sith Category:Sufferers of workplace bullying Category:Dead people